


【独普】无题的短文，应该是1003贺-沉睡的储物箱

by anncubs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anncubs/pseuds/anncubs





	【独普】无题的短文，应该是1003贺-沉睡的储物箱

【独普】无题的短文，应该是1003贺

话说啊这种东西不能当贺文吧|||

  


  
  
  
  
请谨慎食用  
人物死亡有  
混乱设定有  
前言不搭后语有  
前后连贯不能有  
  
  
也许OOC有  
也许什么都没有……  


  


0.1

 

 

 

【若你老去】

【我将永伴你侧】

 

 

 

 

0.2

 

 

基尔伯特被弟弟路德维希搀扶着走出面包店，今天的早餐是店主特别供应的面包－－平常的面包太硬，少了几颗牙齿的基尔伯特已经无法让它在他的嘴里碎裂成为胃部可以很好吸收的东西。

 

 

他已经老了。

 

 

年轻人总是没有办法想到自己衰老的时候会是什么样子，参考你周围的任何老人都不行，因为特别的生命轨道会塑造出特别的人生结局。你年轻的时候，健康，美貌，充满活力并目空一切，而年老的时候很有可能会死在一块石头上。特别是当你已经老的白了头，苍白的那种；你的肌肉开始萎缩，再充足的运动也无法让它像二十多岁一样饱满；皱纹爬满你的每一寸皮肤，层层叠叠搭拉在你的身体表面。在那个时候，你的生命像残存的蜡烛一样随时会熄灭。

 

但是值得幸运的是，除了一般的衰老症状，基尔伯特并没有特别的病痛或者是伤残，年轻时当警cha的经历没有留下太大的问题，反而给他留下了值得骄傲的故事。

 

“本大爷年轻的时候可是帅的像小鸟一样！不，不对，现在也是……”他忍不住喃喃自语，还不由自主地挥了挥自己的左手。

“小心，哥哥……”旁边的弟弟忍不住扶紧了他，一边抱紧了购买的食材，一边抓住他的左手放进自己的兜里。

基尔伯特乐呵呵的侧脸看着west。恩，这是我的west啊……

 

基尔伯特曾经想过他老了之后的样子，呃，肯定是儿孙满堂的吧。但是当年west被他惹得生气了拽着他说：哥哥，你怎么就不能认真一点。他不假思索的回答：本大爷有你照顾我一辈子，怕什么！

噗，west这小子脸红的真可爱！

然后他们就真的过了一辈子，他没有女人，west也没有结婚，两个人的关系就这么维持了下来。当然是偷偷的，邻居怀疑的目光加重的时候，他们就换一个地方，以确保的冷言冷语不会演变成为不坏好意的探究而引发社会的打压。基尔伯特为此丢了他的工作，在不停变动的生活场所随意找临时的活儿干，好在路德维希只需要定期去一趟公司报告，其他时候都只需要把设计图寄到公司里去就可以。

这是人生的旅行，不是吗？

 

 

 

 

冬季的阳光照在身体上，裸露的皮肤有偷一束温暖散入体内，基尔伯特眯眼抬头，天空蓝的像west的眼眸一样，他常常看着看着就坠进去，坠进去……

忍不住笑出声。

“哥哥，你在看什么？”路德维希的眼睛还是那么明亮，只盯着他的眼睛，你还能发现一个小伙子住在那里，虽然他也步入衰亡的阶段了，但是基尔伯特觉得每当他的目光和他的相触的时候，他就又一次爱上了他的west。

重复的堕入你的情网，我数不清这是第几次的无法自拔。

 

“早餐加点儿啤酒吧！”

“啤酒？不行。哥哥，医生不是要你戒酒吗？”

“……啊，west啊……”

“不行！”

“那啤酒汤总行吧？！早餐的面包少不了那个的。”

“这个……”

“west……”

“好吧。”

 

 

【若你老去】

 

 

吃过早饭搭了两把椅子在院子里的草坪上，肥啾的不知第几代孙子偎着他的脸。太阳暖洋洋的，邻居家的趴在房顶上的猫懒洋洋的，偶尔撩开眼皮瞟一眼基尔伯特肩上的黄色毛球。小小小肥啾没有在意，基尔伯特更没有在意，他的手扣着路德维希的十指，紧握在一起就好像它们原本就是一体的。

“west……天堂是什么样子的你知道吗？”他的声音和他的呼吸一样轻不可闻，撞击着空气传到睡着了的路德维希耳朵里的时候已经难以察觉。

“west?”

基尔伯特感觉到路德维希沉稳的脉搏透过他最后的感觉神经传入他的大脑，这让他感到安稳，每当他在west的胸口听到他有规律跳动的心跳声时，他就会感觉到他们的生命好像融为一体了。

基尔伯特在这安稳的声音里闭上眼睛，心跳的声音最后沉浸在弟弟生命里毫不可闻。

 

 

 

 

 

他在这里，安然入梦。

 

 

 

 

1.1

 

 

【若你不老】

【我即守护你心】

 

 

1.2

 

 

基尔伯特从梦里醒来，猛地睁开眼睛，天花板在瞳孔里从模糊变清晰。

他看了看四周，杂乱的床上，随处丢弃着被揉成一团的衣服，皱巴巴的塞满了各个角落；游戏光盘和吃剩下的零食堆砌在电视机面前的地板上，屏幕上还停留在存档的界面。基尔伯特从床上爬起来顺手挠了挠乱成一团糟的头发，打了个哈欠坐到地板上拎起他熟悉的游戏手柄。电视屏幕发射出光线落在他的脸上，炫目的光线灼花了他的眼睛。

“啊，本大爷想起来了，昨天本大爷正在玩游戏的时候被叫出去了。”基尔伯特眨了眨疲软的眼皮，总算有了一点思路。

昨天早上十点，基尔伯特被上司一个电话叫回了重案组，硬生生的掐断了他好不容易得来的三天假期。X市某银行发生持GUN抢去力案件，局里紧急召回了所有成员到现场待命。基尔伯特是小组里作为突击队员存在的，被评价为“没有脑子但运气出乎意料的好的笨蛋先生（罗德里赫）”，所以被安排在大楼旁边不远出埋伏。

这不是第一次，不过基尔伯特这家伙每次都运气超好的回来了，这挺不可思议的。

 

刚刚那个奇特的梦还真是身临其境，基尔伯特差点就真的以为自己已经老成一把老骨头了，如果那个时候真的可以像梦里那样整天和west在一起，一起去超市，一起逛街，一起准备食物，一起在院子里晒太阳，照顾肥啾，警惕隔壁的花猫，看着west发呆……然后在某一个冬日温暖的上午，握着west的手慢慢死去。

多好。

 

 

揉揉眼睛决定继续游戏的基尔伯特开始死命的按着手柄，屏幕上的角色正抡着一把超过常规概念大小的gun对准了火乍弹BOSS疯狂扫射，对方被打得无法还手但是却不断扔火乍弹害得基尔伯特只得不停的闪躲。

“看本大爷的厉害！”基尔伯特手指噼噼啪啪一段连环必杀，放弃了所有防御技能一味进攻，BOSS扔出的东西在他的脚下炸开了花，但是按照他正宗的基尔伯特式打发，宁愿掉血皮也要一顿通杀，常常挂了很多回才学乖。

可惜他今天又忘了。

BOSS被刮掉最后一层皮的时候，扔出了最后一个火乍弹，刚好落在得意的基尔伯特君控制的角色脚下，前一秒还是“哈哈哈哈本大爷果然厉害”，后一秒就变成了对着屏幕上GAME OVER字样抓狂。

“啊啊啊啊！不！本大爷怎么会死！？这不可能！不可能！QAQ”

基尔伯特摔了手柄，可是游戏依然定格在了角色死亡的界面。

 

爆炸声散开以后，被火焰烧灼过的地点到处洒落着滚烫的碎石，黑色的痕迹就像是死神遗落的黑袍爬满了躺在地面的身体上，如果有触感的话，就会感觉被烧灼的皮肤火辣辣的疼。

 

基尔伯特想到昨天的案子。经过紧张的谈判，漫天要价后，劫持银行职员走出大门准备到逃跑用的车里去的其中一个劫匪突然尖叫起来，惊恐的推开怀里的人质惊慌失措的往基尔伯特的方向跑，基尔伯特以为他要袭警反射性的抬起gun，可下一秒漫天的火焰滚烫的烟雾夹杂着尖叫哭喊迎面袭来，基尔伯特来不及反应就被吞噬了。

 

“等等……这么说来，我该是死了吧。”

 

 

眼前的景物突然像被关闭的电视机一样没了声音，没了图象。

 

 

2.1

 

 

【若你即我】

 

 

2.2

 

 

基尔伯特从梦中醒来，有些迟疑得不想睁眼，他首先确认似的摸了摸自己的心脏。

它还在跳动。

于是他松了一口气，慢慢睁开眼睛，白色的天花板，白色的床。这应该是一个医院。

他有些费力的撑起自己的身体，打量了四周。病房说不出的有些诡异，特殊处理过的墙，开得很小的窗户，带有束带的床－－一般的医院会有这些东西吗？

门外传来细微的谈话声，基尔伯特从床上弹起来趴到门上仔细的听，一个几乎是有些天真的声线传入他的耳中。

 

“恩，是的，先生，路德维希是基尔伯特先生的弟弟，他们的感情很好。”

“所以基尔伯特的死他一直接受不了吗？”

 

 

“对，先生，他一直以为他就是基尔伯特。”

 

 

他惊恐地盯着那扇门慢慢后退，腿因为害怕而发抖。

他退到了被特别处理过的没有棱角的柜子边上，手碰到了一杯温暖但却不会发烫的水。

 

透过那处水面，他隐约看见了路德维希的脸。

那是他哥哥不曾有过的金发碧眼。

 

 

 

＋Fin＋


End file.
